


克斯维尔的明天

by qitiandashen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qitiandashen/pseuds/qitiandashen
Summary: 阿云嘎是悬崖，是利剑，是沉睡在海面之下的大陆架。他拥有宽厚的肩膀，却只希望托着海洋。
Relationships: 嘎龙 云次方
Kudos: 8





	克斯维尔的明天

一.

战争结束了。

在轰鸣声和爆炸声度过了将近半年的帝国突然冷寂了下来，处处皆是废墟和人们沉默严肃的面庞。他们当然赢了，这场战争为无数人赢得了荣誉和地位，但是没人庆祝，胜利是由无数人的鲜血换来的。

作为此次战争中功劳最大的人，阿云嘎毫无疑问获得了最高的奖赏，他被封为了将军，帝国为他举行了授勋仪式，整个帝都的人民都前去参加，他们仰望着那位年轻的将军，军装笔挺，浓眉压着他的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁挡住了东边微弱的光线，他的左脸大部分都笼着阴影。他的嘴唇很苍白，紧抿着，嘴角向下，他的皮肤是冷色的，哪怕金色的阳光洒在他的脸上，他的颧骨也只泛着冷色的光，如同刚刚复活的古希腊雕塑，沉默寡言。民众看着他，心里勉强燃烧的喜悦之火熄了，整个场地除了对阿云嘎功劳的颂扬声，只剩下沉默。

所有人如同阿云嘎一样，脸上泛着冰冷的光，没有掌声，没有欢呼，甚至对于胜利的喜悦也都没有。

年老的元帅亲自为阿云嘎授勋，他把勋章佩在阿云嘎的胸前，接过士兵递过来的半面红色披肩，庄重地将金色的扣子系在阿云嘎的左肩。他看着自己最优秀的学生，骄傲写在脸上，仿佛自己是在为阿瑞斯封功奖赏。阿云嘎缓慢地抬起手敬礼，他感觉自己的左半边身子已经麻木，心口的勋章如一把利剑刺入他的心脏，左肩上戴着的不是缎面光滑的红色丝绸，而是用无数鲜血浇灌铸成的重型盔甲。阿云嘎慢吞吞地转身，面对底下静默的民众，张开嘴巴，吸进一口冷风。风里混合着没有消散的硝烟和浓重的血腥气，这气息熏得他反胃，眼泪也不受控制。

“我很悲痛。”

他声音嘶哑地说完一句话，徒劳地张着嘴，再发不出任何声音，只觉得头晕目眩，他的脑子冲他大喊着，紧接着涌来的是如潮水一般的尖叫声和哭喊声，击打他的神经，他的眼前一片黑暗，在众目睽睽之下直挺挺地向后倒去。

所有人只能看见他倒下时随风扬起的披肩，光滑的缎面在太阳的笼罩下流淌着如水一般的金色光晕，最后，轻轻盖在倒下的将军的身上。

二.

“阿云嘎将军，您为什么来找我？”

阿云嘎看着对面朝他微笑的温柔女人，放不下任何戒备。

“是我的老师命令我来找您，莱莉小姐，因为您是帝国最好的心理咨询师。”

莱莉看向他的眼睛，这位曾经从东方来求学的年轻将军拥有着黑夜格外关爱的墨色眼瞳，它们既不清澈也不浑浊，正如人们所说，黑夜是最好的伪装，她从中看不到任何东西，她不觉得它们是空空荡荡的，正相反，那里面包含的东西实在太多了，如同现在，年轻的将军看着她，却在出神。

“将军？您在看什么？”

阿云嘎从一瞬间的恍惚中醒来，被人发现出神多少有些尴尬，阿云嘎轻咳一声，矢口否认：“没什么。”他抬眼，看到莱莉不相信的眼神，只好勉强挤出一句话来：“我只是想到一个人，您的眼睛和他很像。”

莱莉点点头，丝毫不介意，不过她觉得，再这样坐下去毫无意义，只好起身送阿云嘎出门。

“将军，最后问您一个问题，”阿云嘎打开车门的动作停下了，他抬头去看门前台阶上的莱莉，点点头向她示意。

“将军，我的眼睛像谁？”

阿云嘎盯着她，仿佛要在她脸上盯出个窟窿一样。但他什么也不说，甚至拒绝跟她告别，仓皇地开着车逃掉了。莱莉的眼神追随着他离去，她知道自己问到点子上了，就在她问出问题的那一瞬间，阿云嘎的嘴巴立刻抿了起来，尽管看上去不高兴，但是他的眼睛却是亮的，至少这能证明，那个人会让他开心，会让他动容。

他不说话，因为他生怕那个名字会脱口而出。

伤着他自己，和他的回忆。

“元帅，或许您该告诉我，您最骄傲的学生是否有一个深爱的人。”

三.

逃跑，是一个士兵的耻辱。

阿云嘎把自己砸在方向盘上，深深地喘了两口气。他不知道自己把车停在哪里，但是他的灵魂驱使他下车走走。阿云嘎下车环顾四周，战后重建多少有些难度，这里仍然是一片废墟，但是当他的双足踏在这片土地上的时候，他感觉到了灵魂的震颤，他觉得他的血都热起来了，他的灵魂催使他往前走，那是一种呼唤。

他阔步走在路上，眼前是两个人牵着手走在这条路上的影子。他能听见他们的对话。

“嘎子，我们这是往哪里走？”

—大龙。

“往前走。”

“你怎么就能断定这里是前呢？”

—大龙。

“哎呀大龙，你哪里来的这么多问题。”

“你快回答我嘛。”

—大龙。

“因为家就在前面。”

他们是一团金色的光，阿云嘎看见其中一个人回头看他，他柔软纤长的发丝飞扬起来，他的容貌被光晕笼住，他看不清，他只能听见他在喊“嘎子”，“嘎子”。阿云嘎奔跑起来了，他喘着粗气在废墟上狂奔，他们走得好快，仿佛一团永远捉不住的云，阿云嘎心如擂鼓，那个名字终于破口而出。

“郑云龙！”

他消失了。

光晕破碎在原地。

阿云嘎疯狂地喘气，他猛然发现自己站在一片废墟之上，而眼前，是他曾经的家。是他和郑云龙共同的前方。

阿云嘎慢慢地走下废墟，去触碰他记忆中，家门前花园外围的栅栏。它们大多数都被炸弹炸成碎片，唯有几处尚且完好。这片栅栏还是他亲自围的呢，郑云龙嫌丑，又在木头外面认认真真地刷了一层漆。阿云嘎从地上拿起一块断裂的栅栏碎片，外表的漆被刮蹭掉许多，光秃秃地露出内里的粗糙木头来，阿云嘎仔细地端详，干巴巴地自言自语，“真丑”。

他很久没有来这里了，战争爆发以后他再也没有回来，以至于他错过了，和郑云龙的告别。他只记得国家征兵的时候他离开家的那个清晨，一如既往地在郑云龙的脸上唇上脖子上留下自己的亲吻，郑云龙跟他说的最后一句话是：“早点回来。”

但他没有。

“咩。”

极轻极细微的羊叫，却在这片寂静的土地上砸出山崩地裂的声音，阿云嘎抬起头望向四周，他扔掉手中的木头，转着身子极力去寻找声音的来源。

“咩-”

又一声叫唤，这次声音大了些，阿云嘎跨过栅栏，向废墟后面走去。他的脚步沉重又急促，阿云嘎感觉到他的眼眶开始湿润，他知道废墟后面是什么，当初是他执意要在房子后面辟一处草地，饲养几只羊，还有两匹马，战争时期，马被政府征收了，一匹成为了鼎鼎有名的战马，一匹却死在敌人的枪口下。阿云嘎来到原来的马厩，那里已经被炸毁，他发誓他不想再看任何炸毁的痕迹了，每一处都在他心上添刀口。阿云嘎踏过马厩的残骸，在破烂的羊圈外围找到了一只奄奄一息的母羊和小羊羔。

“小龙？”

阿云嘎看着那只母羊，哽咽着唤它，它的额头上有一处红色印记，就像一团小小的火焰，它是唯一一只生下来就有印记的羊，它是羊群里独一无二的，和它的名字一样，独一无二。

阿云嘎冲过去，他轻轻抬起母羊的头，它的眼睛已经是一片红色的糊状，也许是被炸弹的弹片所伤，它又瘦又小，羊毛污浊地卷曲在一起，阿云嘎不知道它经历了怎样的苦难，他离开的时候，它只是刚刚怀了小羊崽的小母羊而已。它在阿云嘎的手里呼气，已经是呼出的气多吸的气少了，阿云嘎知道它很快就要死去，阿云嘎喘着气，喃喃地念着它的名字，他惊慌失措，抱起它就往回跑，小羊羔咩咩地叫唤起来，母羊突然来了力气，用两只前蹄去蹬阿云嘎的胸膛。

阿云嘎停下脚步，缓慢地跪在地上，捧起母羊的头，去吻它额头上的印记，呼唤它的名字。

“龙？”

母羊勉力歪了一下脑袋，仿佛是在撒娇地蹭主人的手心，它哀哀地叫了几声，声音越来越小，越来越小，直到听不见。它在主人的怀抱里死去，在天边的夕阳之下死去，在无限的悔意之中死去。阿云嘎抱着它，摸摸它的头，终于，他的眼泪砸在了母羊血糊糊的眼睛上，哭喊出一个字。

龙。

四.

“大龙，我想养羊—”阿云嘎站在窗户前望着房屋后面空荡荡的草地，撒娇式地大喊。

“不行，我不同意，”郑云龙抱着猫，一只橘底白花的小猫，在他的怀里睡成一只嚣张的小猪。“那会吓着我的小猫的。”

阿云嘎转身进入到卧室，他看着郑云龙，觉得他头发有点长了，像一个中分的毛茸茸的大栗子，可是那双眼睛，含着笑意和眼底的水波有些嗔怪似的望他，他又觉得可爱极了。阿云嘎走到郑云龙面前，俯下身亲亲他，亲亲他的额头亲亲他的嘴唇，再亲亲他眼窝处鼻梁上小小的痣，大猫被他亲得舒服极了，用高高挺挺的鼻尖去蹭蹭阿云嘎的鼻子，两个人顺势交换一个甜蜜的吻。

“你就答应我嘛～你看你都有猫了，我还什么都没有呢～”阿云嘎长得英气，但是按照郑云龙的话说，那就是“撒娇惯犯”，不仅习惯性撒娇，还很会撒娇，尤其不用上目线看人的时候，眼睛亮亮地看着你，眼尾勾起弯弯的愉悦的弧度，向上扬着，语气也是上扬的，郑云龙对此毫无抵抗力。

“而且羊也不危险嘛，对吧～你想想，他们毛茸茸软绵绵，到时候羊毛收集起来还能做羊毛毡，多好。”

郑云龙沉默不语。

阿云嘎在心里默默地数了三个数，然后自作主张地站起身，在郑云龙的脑门上响亮地吧唧了一口：“谢谢你答应我，我爱你大龙！”然后极快速地跑出门去，生怕郑云龙追上他似的。

郑云龙被他的一系列操作糊弄晕了，人跑了二里地了才想起来自己根本就没有答应，甚至都没张嘴呢。郑云龙生气地推开窗户大喊：“阿云嘎你耍赖！！”怀里的猫被惊醒，敏捷地跳下郑云龙的怀抱，郑云龙看着消失在卧室门口的猫的尾巴，颇有些儿子不懂事的老父亲的心酸。

小龙是在一个清晨出生的。它的母亲生下它后便死去，阿云嘎为此伤心难过了好一阵子，郑云龙知道他从小生在草原，和草原上的小动物恍若一母同胞，却也不知道该如何安慰他，只好每天把那只小羊羔抱在怀里，亲自用屯的羊奶喂它。阿云嘎看着他如此，十分动容，对于郑云龙这种怕羊的人来说，能为他做到这种地步，是他的荣幸。

小龙虽然瘦小，倒是很活泼，从小小的一团长到能颤颤巍巍的走路的时候，郑云龙看着它都仿佛是在看自己的孩子了，郑云龙催促阿云嘎给它取个名字，阿云嘎坐在草地上想半天，仔仔细细反复思考，斩钉截铁地蹦出个名字，叫“小龙”。郑云龙听着不干，他觉得阿云嘎这是在占他的便宜，小龙看着郑云龙抱着手臂生闷气，就用头去顶阿云嘎的后腰。人是没顶动，自己却摔了个小跟头。阿云嘎看着它哈哈大笑，郑云龙也笑起来，伸手把躺在地上的小羊抱在怀里。

阿云嘎看着，靠过去捧着郑云龙的脸，用鼻尖去蹭他的额头，满怀着爱意和欣喜，他端详着郑云龙的样子，笑着说：“真是只臭屁的小羊羔。”

郑云龙的大眼睛笑得眯起来，他们在白色的云朵之下接吻，怀里还抱着一只小小的，白色的云。

“将军，将军？”

管家的呼唤让阿云嘎从梦中醒来，他恍然意识到自己在花园中睡着，深秋的风着实冷冽，阿云嘎觉得自己的腿已经冰凉到麻木了。他低头看着怀里的小羊崽子，在黑夜，在月亮底下，像一朵小小的洁白的云，阿云嘎低下头亲亲它，很小声很小声地唤它：

“龙。”

五.

“抱歉，陈，你授勋的时候我没能到场。”英俊的男人举起酒杯，不好意思地朝阿云嘎笑。

“幸亏你不在，安东尼，那我会很丢脸。”阿云嘎看着对面的同窗老友，心情总算能平复一些。

“陈，我，听说了一些事，嗯……关于，龙的。”安东尼见阿云嘎放下了刀叉，不知道该不该说下去，他很看重他和阿云嘎的友谊，他不希望看到他的好友沉浸在黑色的回忆之中。“陈，我觉得你，应该稍微放下一些。”

阿云嘎抿起嘴巴，勉强笑了一下，抬起头问安东尼：“麦扣最近怎么样？”

“啊，”安东尼笑起来，“我们打算明年春天结婚。”

阿云嘎看着安东尼喜悦的神情，仿佛也被感染到一些欢喜，温柔地祝贺安东尼。

“安东尼，你知不知道当你说起麦扣的名字的时候，你整个人都在笑。眼睛都是亮的？”

安东尼从婚礼的美好幻想中惊醒过来，看到阿云嘎沉默的眼睛，觉得自己的舌头被打了结。阿云嘎的眼神是那样的坚定，还带着些渴求，渴求什么呢？安东尼的笑意从脸上褪去了，如果当麦扣的尸体呈现在他眼前的话，他会怎么样呢？是痛苦万分？还是随之死去？至少，每一次进攻和防守，都是带着死志的。安东尼明白，他不能再残忍地把阿云嘎从他的回忆里剥夺出来了，那是支撑他活着的最后一点点东西。

两个人沉默了一会儿，安东尼突然笑了。

“说到麦扣，我突然想起他曾经替我挡了敌人一枪，以至于左臂的神经受损，不能再拿重物了。从那个时候我就想，我要更强大一些，这样才能保护他，至少保护我自己，不让他人为我而受伤。”

阿云嘎看着安东尼，他明白安东尼是一个重情义的善人，虽然这件事过去很久，提起来的时候他仍是满脸的歉意和难过。

“是啊，麦扣很勇敢，那也是我第一次见到你那么凶，好像下一秒就要吃人。”

安东尼笑了一下，见阿云嘎扭过头看着窗外的雨夜陷入沉思，他拿起椅背上的大衣，结了账，安静地离开。

六.

阿云嘎和郑云龙确定关系的时候是在春天，也是一个雨夜，他们第一次执行秘密任务。按理来说，特工干的事轮不到他们头上，但是当时他们的老师为了历练他们，给他们分配了一个窃取敌人军事机密的任务。情报在敌人军官的身上，而那个军官平时最喜欢的就是去舞厅跳舞。两个人打个商量，最终阿云嘎拍板，让郑云龙穿着宫廷礼裙去诱惑他。郑云龙为此还跟他吵了一个不大不小的架，总结出来就是：为什么是我女装，而不是你？

阿云嘎一本正经：“因为你腿长，好看，还瘦，你这张脸有迷惑性。”

郑云龙听到这话气得发笑，推开换衣间的门钻了进去，鼓捣了半天，阿云嘎在外面等得要睡着，才听见郑云龙在里面闷闷地喊他：“阿云嘎，你进来帮帮我。”秉承着乐于助人的良好精神，阿云嘎二话没说便挤进房间帮助战友。

“嘎子，帮我，把后面的拉链拉上。”

郑云龙光洁白皙的背明晃晃地呈现在阿云嘎的眼前，郑云龙主攻情报工作，平时的训练要比他少得多，受的风吹日晒也更少，更别提军装层层包裹下的皮肤了。“他的腰好细，肉看着也好软”，阿云嘎这样想，他觉得这个房间实在太小了，两个人的身躯都快贴在一起，阿云嘎不自觉地吞咽口水。

“阿云嘎？嘎子？”郑云龙迟迟不见他动作，疑惑地偏过头去看他，却见阿云嘎通红着双眼，用上目线死死盯着他看，郑云龙愣怔在原地，那样的眼神，就像是草原上的狩猎者紧盯着猎物的一举一动。阿云嘎很快低下头，缓缓地帮他拉上拉链。衣服逐渐紧紧包裹在郑云龙的身上，他能感觉到阿云嘎在控制自己的呼吸，但仍有热气不受控地喷洒在他的背脊，引起他的颤栗。郑云龙转过头，看着镜子里的自己和身后的阿云嘎，他开始臆想，臆想阿云嘎的手抚摸自己的背脊，臆想自己就这样倒在阿云嘎的怀里，哪怕一晚上也好。

只要一晚上，足以填满我空荡荡的心脏了。

“拉上了。”阿云嘎瓮声瓮气地说，以极快的速度退出房间，把门关上，背靠在上面喘气。他需要这样的呼吸和空间，他知道自己起反应了，对着郑云龙，对着自己喜欢了很久很久的人，还是女装。啊上帝，阿云嘎捂住了自己的脸，他觉得自己是个变态。只不过他并不知道，郑云龙靠在门的另一面，仰着头去看更衣室昏暗的灯，他看着镜子中的身穿礼裙的自己，露出一个微笑来。郑云龙拿过衣架上长长的假发，仔仔细细地戴在头上，甚至对着镜子抛了个媚眼。

门突然打开，阿云嘎还是控制不住地被吓了一跳，郑云龙穿着淡金色的礼裙，长发服服帖帖地垂在背部，他轻盈地向阿云嘎靠近，走到他跟前，乖巧又讨喜地笑。“陈先生，好看吗？”郑云龙轻轻提起裙子，青涩地行了一个宫廷礼，抬起眼睛看阿云嘎。

“美。特别特别好看。”阿云嘎从不说谎，得到郑云龙一个满意的笑。

任务并不顺利，两个人都不是正儿八经的特工，更别提郑云龙一身别扭的装扮只会更加不便。他们还是引起了骚动，惹来了军队，虽然成功拿到了情报击杀了军官，但是他们都明白，后续的处罚谁都逃不脱。

“唉，真是不顺。只能在这个小破旅馆里躲一晚上了。”外面开始下雨，两个人都被淋成了落汤鸡，郑云龙把假发扔在地上，有些不满地抱怨。两个人为了掩人耳目订了一间房，这让阿云嘎有些不自在，郑云龙看阿云嘎站在门口迟迟不动，挑了挑眉，他走上前，两只手撑在门上，一张小脸猛地凑上来，大眼珠子转来转去，左左右右扫描阿云嘎的脸。

阿云嘎呼吸困难起来，郑云龙凑得太近了，阿云嘎脑子烧了起来，他无法思考，那双红艳艳的唇还沾着水珠，郑云龙这样，没有一处不是在诱惑他，勾引他的亲吻，勾引他的抚摸，勾引他的心。

“阿云嘎，”玫瑰开口了，“你要是不介意的话，我想吻你，行吗？”郑云龙放下双手，顺着阿云嘎的肩线，轻缓地抚摸到阿云嘎的后颈，手腕相叠，轻轻勾住阿云嘎的脖子。阿云嘎看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛，是宝藏之中最为璀璨耀眼的宝石，而他，不过是被宝藏诱惑，意图摘下那颗星星的最虔诚的信徒。

阿云嘎伸出双手，小心翼翼地扶住郑云龙的腰，用嘴唇去吻郑云龙轻薄柔软的唇瓣。两唇相贴，两个人的心里都升起巨大的满足感，他们的呼吸缠在一起，滚烫地喷洒在对方的脸上。他们逐渐不满足单纯的相贴相依，两人具是收紧了手臂，啃咬起对方的嘴唇来，郑云龙的虎牙在阿云嘎的唇上摩挲轻咬，阿云嘎便伸出舌头去舔他，他的舌尖还带着酒味儿，勾引着郑云龙的思绪，他们唇舌相交，身躯紧紧地贴在一起，他们用亲吻着的双唇吵架，用相依相偎的身体打架，但是具不如他们的融合来的恰当。

郑云龙剥下阿云嘎的西装外套，他们的亲吻逐渐急切，阿云嘎把手伸到郑云龙的背后，轻巧快速地拉下裙子背后的拉链，脑海里不禁浮现出更衣室的情景来，更想起了他尚未满足的欲望。阿云嘎暖热的手心顺着郑云龙的脊椎慢慢滑下，郑云龙太敏感了，他轻微地呻吟起来，阿云嘎的手心带着茧，往下滑一寸，他就抖一次，郑云龙张口喘着气去吻阿云嘎的侧颈，他已经紧紧地贴在阿云嘎的身上了。

“大龙，龙，你快把裙子脱掉呀～”郑云龙软着腰，他觉得自己上半身都要麻了，咬着牙把胳膊从轻薄的袖子中抽出来，阿云嘎帮着郑云龙把裙子从肩头剥掉，诧异地看着郑云龙的胸衣。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎惊讶的眼神，羞得脸通红，“你看什么看！”说着还用手去捂阿云嘎的眼睛。阿云嘎笑着去躲避，郑云龙这样的举动如同猫炸毛，实在可爱得很。郑云龙捂住他的嘴，瞪着眼睛威胁他：“你别笑了！再笑老子就萎了！”阿云嘎弯着一双眼睛，伸出舌头舔舔郑云龙的手心，吓得郑云龙慌张地缩回手，阿云嘎倾着上身，把郑云龙搂在怀里，细细密密的吻落在郑云龙的肩头和锁骨上，沉着声音在郑云龙耳边低语：“真可爱，去床上等我。”

郑云龙一边脱裙子一边往里走，阿云嘎看着他笑一笑，钻进浴室去拿小瓶子装的沐浴露，顺便脱光了自己的所有衣物，包括内裤。

阿云嘎进了卧室，看到床上的郑云龙，他身上还穿着胸衣，把内裤脱掉了，却重新穿上了丝袜。阿云嘎轻笑了一声，郑云龙就侧过头去看他。“fuck，阿云嘎，你究竟是不是人类啊！你这玩意这么大是准备让我死吗？”郑云龙看着阿云嘎半硬着性器向他走来，吓得不停吞咽着自己的口水，但是内心却隐隐期待，他又忍不住臆想那根东西镶嵌在自己身体里的感觉。阿云嘎爬上床，伸手去摸郑云龙被丝袜紧紧包裹着的囊袋，不出意料的，惹出郑云龙一连串的呻吟。

“大龙，看不出来，你这么会玩？”阿云嘎把郑云龙的腿分开，上半身向着郑云龙压去，阿云嘎的性器赤裸裸直挺挺地顶在郑云龙的小腹上，“为什么不把这个脱掉？”阿云嘎用手指勾起胸衣的肩带，略带着玩味看向郑云龙。郑云龙伸手搂住阿云嘎，上身紧紧地贴上去，下巴蹭着阿云嘎的锁骨，黏黏糊糊地要求阿云嘎帮他脱掉。

阿云嘎理所当然地满足郑云龙的要求，他轻轻解开后面的扣子，两只手却不放开，从后背顺着胸侧抚摸过来，揉捏郑云龙软软的胸脯肉。“啊…你轻点……”郑云龙的性器已经完全挺立起来，薄薄的布料快被顶破，顶端处洇晕着透明的亮晶晶的水渍，阿云嘎低下头去吸吮郑云龙的胸肉，舌尖反复碾过小小的红豆，郑云龙的叫声大了些，下半身难耐地去蹭阿云嘎的阴茎。

阿云嘎伸手去揉捏郑云龙的屁股，顺势撕开已经是极限的丝袜，指尖轻轻地划过后穴，惊异地发现沾了一手透明的黏腻的肠液。

“大龙，你湿啦。”

啊该死的，郑云龙将自己的额头狠狠砸在阿云嘎的肩膀上，气哼哼地开口：“你非要说出来吗，干你的！”阿云嘎拿过旁边的沐浴露，往自己的手上倒了些，向郑云龙的后穴探去。郑云龙看着他有条不紊地做这一切，惊得半天没回过神。“嘎子，嘎子，你怎么这么熟练啊？嘶……你慢点！”“你不会不是第一次吧？哈啊……你能不能轻点？”阿云嘎垂着眼仔仔细细地给郑云龙做润滑，时不时还问两句：“这么长可不可以，大龙？”“疼不疼？不疼吧？”

“他真是个温柔的情人，”郑云龙被手指扩张得晕晕乎乎，一条龙已经完全在阿云嘎的指尖上融化，半眯着眼哼哼唧唧地叫唤，让阿云嘎进来。他已经等不及了，如果阿云嘎的肉棒再不来操他，他恐怕自己脑补着都会高潮。

阿云嘎用手上多余的润滑撸了两下自己的阴茎，扶着它缓慢地镶进郑云龙的身体。郑云龙觉得自己突然被撑开了，他的叫声猛然拔高，两只手忍不住伸过去掰开自己的臀瓣，让自己的肉穴向外张开。他在努力吞吃阿云嘎的性器，汗从额头流到眼角，仰着脖子露出白皙皮肤下青细的血管，阿云嘎进入的过程漫长又有些痛苦，郑云龙的眼前闪着星星点点的白光。

阿云嘎的脑海里不适时地想起一些比喻来，雪绒花在悬崖上扎根，红宝石在剑柄处镶嵌，他俯下身去亲吻郑云龙的蝴蝶骨，他柔软的白皙的皮肤和阿云嘎轻轻撞击时臀部激起的肉浪，让他想起了海洋的柔软和轻盈。

“我爱你，郑云龙。我爱你。”

阿云嘎的声音和窗外的雨声混合在一起，砸得郑云龙眼冒金星。

“我，哈啊…我也，爱你，嗯…”郑云龙断断续续地回应，阿云嘎将自己的身躯紧紧贴着郑云龙，他再也不是一无所有，他拥抱了整片海洋。

“先生，先生？不好意思，我们要打烊了。”

阿云嘎从雨的回忆里回过神，不知什么时候，外面的雨已经停下，安东尼已经走了很久，餐厅里只剩下自己桌上的灯还亮着，侍者看着他满脸的担忧。

“哦抱歉，我…”阿云嘎慌乱地站起身，侍者替他将大衣披上。

“您的同伴已经付过钱了，先生。”

“好，谢谢你。”

阿云嘎走出餐厅，街道上空空荡荡，路面上平铺着一层雨水，月亮是纯洁的银色，将整片大地都绘成银色。阿云嘎踩着水，月亮的影子便在他的脚底下浮动，他回头去看自己的脚印，只停留短短的一瞬，又被月光冲散。

阿云嘎看着眼前无垠的银色，平静，安详，却又深邃，暗潮涌动。他的眼里浮现出海洋的蓝色来，他走在海面上，却无法留下自己的脚印。

阿云嘎的左手空着，手指不自然的蜷曲，在以前，他的左手边总有郑云龙的身影，他搂着他牵着他，与他在一起他是不怕这无边的黑夜的。阿云嘎伸着左手，虚握着，维持这个姿势一直往前走，仿佛手里正牵着他的爱人，他的月光。

他的心脏是热的，将这无边的海水都煮沸。

血液被月色抹去了刺眼的颜色，静谧地流淌在阿云嘎的脸上。

郑云龙。郑云龙。

阿云嘎喃喃地念，他觉得自己被郑云龙的气息包围着，郑云龙存在于他身上的每一寸地方，存在于无边的月色的海洋里。

“只要一夜就好。”

“郑云龙。哪怕只有一夜。”

七.

“阿云嘎将军，您怎么想着来找我到海边散步？”莱莉看着身旁稳健地走在海浪痕迹边缘的阿云嘎，带着笑意询问。

“我在东方的草原上出生，我的爱人，郑云龙，出生在同样辽阔的海边。我第一次见他的时候，是在军校的走廊上，他为自己班里的同学出头，跟别人在走廊里打架。你不知道，他那个样子，像个小刺猬。”

阿云嘎停在海边，莱莉转过身看他，蓝色的海洋逐渐映在阿云嘎的瞳孔里，眼神带着温暖的怀念，他的嘴角染上笑意，脸庞也柔和下来。

“后来我们成为了搭档，他搞情报，我保护他，他带我来看海，我们当时就站在这。那个时候，我惧怕海洋，他挡在我身前，一边保护我一边大声嘲笑我，说我连海都怕的话，以后怎么带兵打仗啊，真要是被炸弹炸飞到海里，最后还被自己吓死，多丢人。”

“后来呢？”

“后来他一语成谶，我真的被炸飞到了海里。”阿云嘎转头看着惊讶的莱莉，颇有些骄傲地说：“他就是这么神。”

“那，您在海里的时候，在想什么？”

“当我第一次随他下海的时候，他给我讲了海底的构造，”阿云嘎仿佛想到好笑的事，脸上的笑容扩得更大了，颧骨都能看出他的开怀，“他告诉我，当我进入海洋的时候，就想象自己是大陆架，自己不是在海中漂浮，而是拥抱海洋，这样海洋就会善待我。”

阿云嘎眨着眼睛，他仿佛能看到一个来自草原的瘦弱的少年，在海面之下抓住了他的同伴的手，他的挚友，他未来的爱人，他永远的海洋。他的发丝漂浮开来，他的皮肤在海洋之下晶莹剔透，那双晶亮的双眼看向身后惊慌的阿云嘎，两只手轻轻地抓住阿云嘎的小臂，缓缓地带着他往上游。

“在海洋之下，在炮弹的碎片旁边，海洋拥抱了我，他把我救了上来。”

阿云嘎看着眼前的海浪，他的心是酸的软的，海风的咸味亲切得催使他落泪。这世间的万物都是有心的，海面之下的大陆架也愿意永世和海洋相依。

“我不愿做我的英雄，我也只希望拥抱属于我的海洋而已。仅此而已。”

“将军，”莱莉沉吟片刻，真挚地对阿云嘎说到：“如果您同意，我可以让您休息一下。”

阿云嘎看向她，略有些惊喜地请求：“我能否选择时间？”

“当然可以，不过您想回到哪个时候？”

“战争爆发的前一天吧，我想回去，好好道别。”

八.

阿云嘎做了一个很长很长的梦。

梦的最初是他在下坠，寂静的黑暗伴随他一同降落在他所期待的暖意融融的清晨，他降落在爱人的怀抱里。

他们去了海边，郑云龙问他为什么别人都叫他“陈”，阿云嘎朝他坚定地笑：

“因为只有你能叫‘嘎子’，只有你。”

他们在海边相拥，阿云嘎吻他，吻他的额头，吻他的眼睛，告诉郑云龙他的爱比这大海要更广更远，他只要郑云龙记住他，不管发生什么，第一个都想到他。

梦里的郑云龙乖巧地笑出小虎牙：“一直都是啊，我永远第一个想到你。”

“我爱你。”阿云嘎抓着郑云龙的手。“我爱你。”

海浪给他回答。

———“其实真正的送别没有长亭古道，没有劝君更尽一杯酒，就是在一个和平时一样的清晨，有的人留在昨天了。”

———《克斯维尔的明天》

**Author's Note:**

> 克斯维尔的明天是一部小说中虚构的故事，之所以以它为题，是因为所有的灵感都来源于文末引用的最后一句话。


End file.
